My guardian angel
by Sophie Moon Light
Summary: Las antiguas leyendas dicen que existen dos razas: Solem y Lunarum, que siempre estarán en guerra. Soul, sin saber que ella está implicada en esa vieja leyenda, conoce a un misterioso chico, que se inscribe en sus mismas clases de arte. El chico, resulta estar 'muerto' y ser sólo un ángel que cumple la misión que no completó en su vida, protegerla.


Bueno, espero que les guste nwn!

Y como dije, Soul se me hace más bonito *w*

* * *

_**My guardian angel**_

* * *

Miré el cuadro, estaba realmente lindo, inmediatamente me sentí orgullosa de mí misma. Saqué con cuidado la hoja del bloc en donde había pintado el cuadro y lo dejé de lado, iba a esperar a que se secara.

Tomé el pincel y me dirigí al baño a lavarlo. La pintura escurría por el lavamanos, cuya cerámica se tornaba de un color algo morado.

Me saqué el delantal. Ni una gota de pintura sobre la ropa, eso era bueno.

-Supongo que por ti, ganaré unos cuantos dólares -le dije al nuevo cuadro tirándome sobre la cama.

Miré la hora y recordé algo, tomé el celular y marqué el número de Crys.

456702361

Ya me lo sé de memoria.

-¿Crys? - pregunté al teléfono

-¡Hola, Soul! -le dijeron del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Ven por mí. Ya terminé -comuniqué

Crys cortó la llamada.

No sé porqué, pero Crys me había invitado al club nocturno _Two Skys _dónde hoy se presentará el grupo _Oasis_.

Ella me llevaría, mi auto está en el garaje, y la dueña de los departamentos no deja sacar los autos en fines de semana.

Quién sabe porqué me invitó, eso no va con Crystal.

Me coloqué una cazadora de cuero café y salí de prisa, aún con un lápiz entre mi oído y mi cabello, el cual estaba amarrado con un nudo en forma de rosa.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y subí al auto de Crystal, quién parecía totalmente fuera de lugar. Parecía que iría al club de ajedrez en vez de ir a un club nocturno.

Llevaba una minifalda, unas medias que le cubrían todas las piernas, unas botas que llegaban hasta las rodillas, una playera holgada que decía _"MADE IN JAPAN"_, llevaba el cabello suelto y sus lentes reposaban en la punta de su nariz.

* * *

Bajé del auto, y comencé a girar con los brazos levantados, mientras caían las gotas de rocío sobre mi cabello.

Recuerdo el día en el que comencé a pintar, era como este: caía rocío, Crystal me había llevado a algún lugar en su auto... todo era igual a aquella noche.

_Entró a casa emocionada, sosteniendo un examen, con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Tal vez no debió entrar. Se le cayó el examen, el cual decía en grandes letras "El primer 10 del año, Soul, ¡Felicidades!" al ver a su madre recostada en el sofá, besándose con un hombre que definitivamente no era su padre._

_Su padre no era rubio, no tenía los ojos negros, no tenía tantos músculos. Concluyó, que ese era otro hombre._

_-¡Soul! -gritó mi madre, tapando con la playera del hombre sus atributos _

_-... me largo -fue lo único que dijo, subió y arregló sus cosas en una mochila, luego salió, para su suerte, Crystal seguía ahí afuera._

_-¿Qué paso? -preguntó la peliazul_

_-¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche? -su pregunta fue respuesta con otra pregunta, eso no le decía nada._

_-Sí -aceptó la chica de gafas acomodando éstas justo en frente de sus ojos._

_Al poco tiempo, comenzó a pintar, para desahogarse. Llorar era señal de ser débil, y con tantos problemas en casa, vaya que tenía razones para llorar. Su padre había ahorcado a su madre, al punto de casi matarla. _

_Compró un departamento, las blancas paredes de este eran su lienzo. Pinto varios dibujos alegres, de ella... siendo feliz, para contener ese profundo dolor. Odiaba pintar, pero lo hacía para no llorar._

_Al tiempo, pintar se convirtió en su pasatiempo favorito, y se convirtió en una de las artistas más conocidas de Nueva York. _

_Pintar, crear, hacer figuras y formas extrañas, que terminaban con un sentido, y le agradaban a la gente, era su único escape, la única forma en la que se ocultaba de la realidad._

Deseaba ver mi mamá, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no lo estaba. Odio estar con ella, era mejor encerrarme en el departamento, pintando, teniendo contacto sólo con Crystal, Yelloy, Red y raras veces, con su padre.

Me detuve y miré a Crys.

-Escuché que habrán chicos guapos, aparte de Liam y Noel, claro -rió Crys.

La verdad, ninguna parecía estar vestida para ir a un concierto, pero bueno, Crys estaba muy emocionada, y no le había dado tiempo de cambiarse de aquella camisa manchada con pinturas.

...

Pasado, pisado.

Ya lo había superado, ya no vivo el pasado. Vivo el presente, y el presente es _Oasis _en el _Two Skys_.

Empezaron tocando Wonderwall.

-Today is going to be the day that they're going to throw it back you to... -canturreé junto a la multitud

-Iré por algo para beber, ¿Quieres? -pregunté, Crys asintió mientras se movía junto a la multitud, moviendo las caderas como quien intenta bailar.

-¡Cerveza negra! -gritó Crys, para que yo la escuchara sobre la música.

Me abrí paso entre toda la multitud, llegando a duras penas hasta la barra.

-Una cerveza negra y una de limón, heladas, por favor -pedí apoyándome en la gran mesa roja iluminada por varias luces fluorescentes

-Una cerveza negra -ordenó un pelirrojo que igualmente, se apoyó en aquella mesa.

Lo miré de reojo

Sentía como algo dentro de mí se movía. De seguro sólo era el sándwich que me había comido antes de venir, con todos los empujones. Sí, era eso.

-H-hola -dije sin mirarlo a la cara, sonrojada.

-Hola -contestó seco él

Inflé las mejillas.

-¿Y? ¿No dirás nada más? -pregunté enfadada, él asintió

-No te conozco.

-Mi nombre es Soul. -dije tomando mi cerveza de limón, le di un sorbo y seguí mirando al pelirrojo. -Un gusto.

-Silver. ¿Debo decir lo mismo? -asentí. -Un gusto.

En ese momento, sentía como miles de sentimientos fluían, como si hubiese dejado una pintura caer, como si el líquido del pequeño frasco fueran sus sentimientos, que caían al piso siendo fuertemente golpeados y salpicados por otro sentimiento: Dolor. Él no la quería. Él no se había enamorado de ella a primera vista, como lo había hecho ella.

-Y dime, Silver. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo sigues a _Oasis_? -pregunté algo nerviosa, pero traté de disimularlo, miré la cerveza de Crys y bebí un poco.

_«Crys puede esperar, lo entenderá» _pensé mientras le sonreía al chico

-Desde que no eran muy conocidos y tenían tan solo una canción. -respondió -¿Y tú?

-Escuché una de sus canciones en mis clases de arte, la profesora había puesto_ She is Electric _y me agradó. Le pregunté que banda era y ella me contestó que era _Oasis_, no los sigo desde hace mucho, pero me encantan.

-Bien por ti, chica -dio un sorbo de su vaso

-Mi nombre es Soul -corrigió

-Lo que digas, chica -se levantó.

Pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver, fue una pequeña aventura de una noche.

* * *

Le llevé la cerveza a Crys, que conversaba animadamente con un chico

-Ten. -le entregué su cerveza

-Gracias, Soul. -sonrió -ella es Soul, mi mejor amiga.

-Me llamo Gold, hola -se presentó el chico.

-Hola -devolví el saludo al momento en el que el mismo pelirrojo de antes llegaba hasta nosotros

-Él es mi mejor amigo, Silver. Es un poco callado, pero cae bien. Aunque claro, yo soy más sexy. -Crys rió

-Cállate Gold. -pidió Silver con los ojos cerrados.

Di un sorbo a la cerveza mientras comencé a dar saltitos; estaban cantando mi canción favorita, _She is Electric _gracias a esa canción los conocí.

-Se emociona mucho a veces -explicó mi amiga sonriendo

-Es un buen tema -me dijo Silver, ya estábamos algo alejados de Gold y Crys, para dejarlos solos. Allí había... química.

-Es mi canción favorita -dije mientras el lápiz que estaba entre mi cabello y oído se caía

Silver se agachó y lo recogió, luego, me lo entregó.

-Soul Lane -leyó el lápiz -¿Es tu nombre completo? -asentí

-Con él hago mis borradores, por eso le tallé mi nombre, no me permitiría que se perdiera.

-¿Borradores? ¿Dibujas?

-¡Soy una artista! -corrigió orgullosa

Estaba agitada, sus sentimientos rondaban por su cabeza, no la dejaban escuchar su tema preferido, ni estar tranquila. Solo la ponían nerviosa.

El amor es la fuerza que mueve el mundo. Los sentimientos de todos los que están enamorados corren al rededor del mundo. Los míos no están allí.

Miré de reojo a Silver. Era lindo, realmente lindo.

Por primera vez, me sentí parte de algo. Ya era parte de esa extraña fuerza llamada _Amor. _

* * *

Desperté gracias al molesto sonido de las manijas del reloj, toqué mi cabeza, inmediatamente hice una mueca de dolor.

-Auch.

Resaca, era eso.

Tomé el espejo y me intenté peinar un poco.

Al ver que tenía marcas rosadas en la cara, decidí llamar a Crystal.

-¿Crys? -pregunté

-¡No grites! Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza -pidió mi amiga

Claro, Crys no estaba acostumbrada a eso. De hecho, nunca lo había experimentado.

-Ehh, claro. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

-No sé. Solo sé que desperté junto a Gold abrazados -decía Crys mientras se levantaba y se colocaba su playera de _"MADE IN JAPAN", _ordenaba su cabello y se colocaba sus lentes.

-Ehhhmm -por mi mente, pasaban varias cosas, que preferí no decir.

-¡No lo malinterpretes! No pasó nada -por primera vez, desde que vi lo que vi, sonreí con gusto, una sonrisa verdadera

-Lo que digas -esa llamada no me dio una respuesta.

Colgué el celular y me vestí, para luego ir a clases de arte.

Cerré la puerta con llave y me fui hasta el edificio más cercano al _Two Skys, _era un hermoso edificio de cristal.

Me saqué los zapatos antes de entrar, tradición. Nada se podía ensuciar dentro de ese edificio. A Blue, la profesora, pronto se lo quitarían. Por eso sus alumnos hacían la recolecta de dinero, para que ella compre el edificio.

-Soul. -saludó Blue, haciendo una seña para que pasara

Me senté cruzada de piernas junto a Yellow, otra chica de la clase, con la que generalmente se iba a tomar un jugo al _Juice Park _y a la que invitaba a salir junto a Crys y a mi.

-Buenas -Blue guiñó el ojo a todos, seguido de aplausos.

No sé porqué aplaudo, o porqué aplauden todos. Sólo sé que ese era el saludo. Blue guiñaba el ojo y luego todos la llenaban de aplausos, Blue se sonrojaba y dibujaba algo en su bloc, daba la clase y listo.

-Sé que están acostumbrados a que dibuje algo y bla, bla bla. Hoy es diferente -aunque iba a ser todo _"Diferente" _Blue tomó un marcador rojo y dibujó a los chicos de la clase con una viñeta que decía _"Welcome". _-Tenemos un nuevo chico en la clase -todos se miraron entre sí, Blue gritó y todos le miraron -es mi amigo de la infancia, trátenlo bien. -agregó.

El mismo pelirrojo del _Two Skys_, con el que me encontré y se volvió mi _"amigo" _estaba ahora frente a todos los alumnos de Blue, y entre ellos, estaba yo, sonriéndole cómo nunca antes lo había hecho. La última vez que sonreí así, tenía 3 años.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

...

* * *

_Una pequeña niña abrazaba a sus padres, la cercanía y el amor de los tres se notaba. La pequeña comenzaba a crecer. Aproximadamente a los 13 años, se separó de ambos adultos. Esta vez su lejanía era tanta como estrellas en el cielo, y su bella sonrisa había sido reemplazada por lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas._

Desperté llorando. Cada día soñaba con mis padres. ¿Sería bueno verlos? Me levantó y me duchó, cuando sintió como sonaba el timbre de su departamento.

Se vistió rápidamente con unos jeans desgastados y una blusa blanca con escote.

-¿Mamá? -pregunté al abrir la puerta.

Recuerdos pasaban como estrellas fugases por mi memoria, intentando contener las lágrimas, hice una seña con la mano a la mujer para que pasara.

Tomé asiento en el sofá, respiré y miré a la mujer que tengo frente a mí.

-¿Engañaste también al otro tipo y me vienes a pedir alojamiento? Porque si es eso, que estoy segura que es eso, te puedes ir. Aún te odio.

-Pensé que te gustaría verme luego de tanto tiempo. Un tiempo madre e hija no le hace mal a nadie.

-A mi sí -me apresuré a contestar

-... -suspiró -ambas sabemos que estoy mintiendo. No te vine a ver para pasar tiempo contigo, Soul. Estoy embarazada.

-Sé feliz con ese tipo, eliminame de tus amigos en Facebook, deja de seguirme en Twitter, borra mi número de celular y no hablas de mí o vengas nunca. Yo ya no existo -exigí molesta.

La verdad se lo tomaba muy a la ligera mientras hablaba con su hija, que había traído al mundo con el hombre que engañó.

Hipócrita.

Zorra.

La saqué del departamento casi a patadas, deprimida.

Mi ánimo se había ido a un pozo.

Me recosté en mi cama intentando no llorar, pero poco a poco, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis mejillas. Recordando cuando era niña, llegué a la conclusión de que jamás he sido verdaderamente feliz... no antes de aquella noche en el concierto de Oasis. Fue la primera vez en la que fui feliz...

Luego de varias horas reflexionando sobre mi pasado (sobre todo en mi infancia) me dormí.

_Sonaba el celular sobre la mesa, con los inicios de Champagne Supernova, la chica corría y lo contestaba. Era su padre._

_-SollyBoo... -dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea, Soul abrió los ojos y sonrió._

_Odiaba a su madre, pero tenía comunicación con su padre, siempre._

_-Hola, papá -dijo animada_

_-Te tengo que decir... -suspiró.- volví con tu madre._

_Soul, aunque odiara a su madre, no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Serían por fin una familia?_

_-Te... felicito._

_-Querida, ella lo quiere aclarar todo. Volvamos a los viejos tiempos, seamos una familia... feliz. -pidió su padre._

_La castaña parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió._

_-Iré a tu casa, besos._

_Corrió para salir del departamento, y cuando lo logró, fue al aparcamiento de bicicletas del edificio, tomó la suya y fue hasta la casa de su padre._

_Se escuchaban risas provenientes de la casa, ella dio una sincera sonrisa y aparcó su bicicleta fuera de la casa de su padre._

_Suspiró varias veces para calmarse y tocó el timbre, su madre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le abrió._

_Sus ojos azules tenían un hermoso brillo, como antes de todo lo sucedido. _

_La mujer la besó y la invitó a pasar, su padre, estaba viendo el fútbol, su madre se sentó junto a él y él la abrazo._

_Soul rió, todo era como antes, como cuando tenía cinco años. _

_No era feliz en ese entonces, pero sí le gustaba ver el amor en su hogar._

_-Seremos... ¿Una familia normal? -preguntó nerviosa._

_Su madre se levanto y le tapó la boca._

_-Siempre lo hemos sido, sólo hemos cometido algunos errores. No te hemos dejado de amar, SollyBoo. -le dijo sincera la mujer._

_Su padre apagó el televisor y abrazó a ambas, les planteó un beso en la cabeza y cerró los ojos._

_-Somos... ¿Una familia feliz? -se preguntó Soul en su mente._

_Por primera vez en su vida, era feliz. Tal vez más feliz que aquella noche en el Two Skys._

_Sonrió, como nunca lo había hecho, con ganas, con felicidad. Simplemente sonrió._

Desperté.

Todo había sido un hermoso y dulce sueño, en dónde estaba sobre las nubes.

Todo era precioso en ese mundo alterno en donde mis padres volvían a amarse.

Lloré.

Lloré como nunca.

Los sueños eran traicioneros, vaya que lo eran.

* * *

Crystal asintió en señal de entendimiento y me abrazó, aún era un mar de llantos.

-Tu vida apesta, ¿verdad? -me pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte mía como respuesta.

-No sabes cuánto.

Crys me dejó de abrazar y miró por la ventana.

- ¿Quieres ir al _Tropical Hit_? Me dijeron que iba a haber un tributo a Nirvana, y hace un clima hermoso.

-...

-Oh, ¡vamos! Sé que te gusta bastante Nirvana, y sería una buena distracción...

Aún no recibía respuesta.

-Podemos invitar a Gold y su amiguito... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Sulvir, Selvir... ¡Ah! Silver.

Soul se ruborizó.

-Iríamos solas.

-Iremos, chica.

-Tengo clases... -le recordé, Crys se encogió de hombros

-Lástima, iré con Gold.

-Espero que no terminen... en la cama -dije en tono de broma

-La tristeza se te pasa rápido.

-Adiós -Miré a Crystal de reojo y ella levantó las manos, luego, salió.

Miré divertida la puerta, luego, cambié mi expresión por una de terror.

-¿Y si mi Crys está embarazada?

Moví mi cabeza y me fui hasta mi habitación, repitiéndome que Crystal no estaba embarazada.

Saqué su cabeza por la ventana y tomó una rosa marchita, la coloqué como adorno en mi cabello como metáfora de que mi vida era una mierda.

Las calles estaban heladas cerca del gran edificio, y parecía que ninguna alma estaba cerca. Todas las ventanas de mi auto estaban empañadas de hielo. Era un hermoso clima, y ahora estaba nevando. Entré en el edificio y me dirigí hasta la sala en dónde Blue hace sus clases.

Parecía que estaba hablando sola, no había nadie en la sala. Ninguno de mis compañeros prestaba atención a Blue, era la única alumna en ese piso, entré en silencio a la sala y entendió que no estaba sola.

Estaba acompaña.

Por una persona.

Por Silver.

-Lo entiendo... -susurró Blue, mientras Silver asentía.

Creían que estaban solos. Que nadie los veía, ninguno sabía que yo estaba en la puerta.

-Después de todo, ya estoy muerto, Blue.

-Gracias por las explicaciones. Yo pensaba que de verdad estabas muerto, que no te volvería a ver. Fue una grata sorpresa verte, y ahora, te tengo en mi clase.

-Acabo de decir que sí estoy muerto, ese accidente sí me mató. Otra cosa es que puedas verme, soy un ángel guardián, y ese es mi trabajo, proteger. Para proteger, debo tener un cuerpo ¿no?

-No debe ser agradable proteger a una chiquilla que ni conoces, por completar una misión en la tierra.

-Fue mi culpa morir antes de completar mi misión, no sientas lástima por mi, porque la verdad, no la necesito.

Tropecé con unos cuantos papeles de Blue queriendo llegar más adelante para escuchar mejor, Blue me vio.

-¿Soul?

Asentí nerviosa.

-¿No leíste el artículo del periódico en el que decía que no abría clases de arte hoy? ¿El que les pedí que compraran?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No tengo dinero como para comprar un periódico, lo gasto en comida. No he pintado muchos cuadros como para vender.

-¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?

Blue parecía realmente enojada.

-... No más de diez segundos... -mentí.

Había escuchado parte de la conversación, en dónde Silver decía estar muerto, Blue sentía lástima por él y mencionaban que él era el ángel guardián de una chiquilla desconocida para él.

Blue suspiró y luego sonrió, volviendo a su papel de chica alegre.

-¿Porqué no le das un tour a Silver por el edificio? Pensaba hacerlo yo, pero me surgió algo -miró su celular, asentí y me llevé a Silver.

Miré por encima de mi hombro viendo como Blue le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a Silver.

Salimos de la habitación, yo tenía las manos sudando, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-¿A qué te dedicas en tu tiempo libre? -me atreví a preguntar

-A nada en especial. Yo no tengo tiempo libre.

-¿No tienes metas? ¿O sueños?

-Ninguna. Sólo estoy aquí por obligaciones -cerró fuertemente los ojos

-Bien... -dije sorprendida -Aquí es en dónde hacemos retratos de artistas famosos.

-No me interesan los artistas famosos.

Un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda, desde que escuché esa conversación, nada es igual.

-Sígueme. Aquí está el ranking semanal de las mejores pinturas.

-¿Hay alguna tuya?

-La número uno.

Le seguí dando durante la tarde el recorrido a Silver, pasé el tiempo suficiente a su lado para darme cuenta que no le interesa pintar cuadros.

-¿Porqué estás aquí? No te gusta todo esto, lo sé.

-Tengo mis motivos.

-Odias el olor a pintura, spray de grafitis, no te gustó el ranking, y ni siquiera te detuviste a observar al menos una pintura. Tú no vienes por las clases.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que no tengo metas?

Asentí.

-Bien, pues mentí.

-¿Tienes metas?

-Una. Sólo una. Y yo no la quiero cumplir, puedes tomarlo como una misión.

Miré por sobre mi hombro, para ver que nadie nos estuviera mirando y lo acorralé en la pared.

-¿A quién quieres _proteger_?

-A ti.

-Yo no necesito protección, ya estoy grande.

-Los Solem vienen, y no te gustará enfrentarlos sola, querida.

Guardé silencio y luego, suspiré.

-¿Hay más como tú?

-¿Más como yo? Hay bastantes chicos en el mundo.

-Me refiero a gente como tú, que protege gente por obligación. Ángeles. Almas muertas en cuerpos vivos ¿Hay más?

Silver asintió.

-Nosotros protegemos a los Lunarum que no saben sobre sus cualidades, gente estúpida, como tú.

Me enfurecí y le pegué una cachetada.

-No soy estúpida.

-Entonces, explícame porqué me encargaron protegerte.

* * *

Luego de esa agitada tarde, subí a mi auto con la respiración agitada.

Los ojos grises de Silver, su cabello rojo, sus camisetas negras y su voz coreando las canciones de Oasis... y también, su voz diciendo que está muerto. Todo pasaba por mi memoria como lagunas de recuerdos.

Encendí el motor del auto, y mientras se calentaba llamé a Crys.

-Se nota todo muy animado... -dije con una voz débil, escuchando la música de fondo. Debí haber ido al tributo, no a las clases, no hubiera escuchado lo que escuché.

Desearía no haber ido al concierto de Oasis, desearía haber estado enferma, o simplemente haber dicho no.

-Es porque está muy animado ¡Debiste venir!

-Debí haberlo hecho... ahora solo sé que estoy muerta de miedo.

-¿Eh? ¡Lo siento! ¡Hablamos luego!

Crys colgó entre risas, me resigné a irme al departamento.

No vivía tan lejos, pero tomé otra ruta, ya que la estufa del departamento se calentaba a base de leña.

Para mi suerte, un bosque con varios palillos que servían de leña no estaba lejos.

Subí el volumen de la radio.

"ASESINATO EN JOHTO. ROGAMOS TENER CUIDADO, POR FAVOR. AÚN NO SE SABE DE QUÉ MURIÓ UNA ADOLESCENTE POR UN BOSQUE DE JOHTO. LA JOVEN WHITE PRESENTA BASTANTES TAJOS, NO ACERCARSE A LOS BOSQUES."

Al principio, me asusté. Luego, recordé algo.

Silver me debía proteger, es su misión. Nada malo me sucederá si entro al bosque, después de todo, Silver es mi ángel guardián.

Sentí como algo tocaba el auto, miré por los espejos y nada. Luego, algo subió encima del auto, golpeándolo. Grité asustada, mientras un chico con máscara esquiadora sacaba la puerta del auto. Abrí la otra puerta rápido mientras el auto me arrojaba. Estaba sola, en el bosque, de noche, con mi auto roto... y sin mi "ángel guardián"


End file.
